


【PKMN│智豪智无差】嘘

by Mimiq



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiq/pseuds/Mimiq
Summary: 警告：全员ooc/又在迫害xxx/自娱自乐产物/笔者笔力有限另：角色真爱粉慎入火枪手（旁白）paro  av1823019以第三集为蓝本
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 2





	【PKMN│智豪智无差】嘘

这里是樱木研究所。

即使手机已响个不停，小智和小豪仍窝在床上不想动弹。毕竟这只是枯叶市无数个普通的清晨之一。

_旁白：这是小智和小豪共同迎来的第一个清晨。希望他们不要迟到。_

“啊！吵死了，谁在说话？”小豪按停了闹钟，把脸再度埋进枕头，不忘提醒下铺的小智：“小智，早上咯。起床了。”

_旁白：虽然小豪已经醒了，但他仍打算在小智之后起床。其实他在与小智暗暗较劲，即使他自己也知道这种行为有些幼稚。_

“才不是！”小豪猛然从床上弹起，“到底是谁在说话？”

_旁白：魔墙人偶假装拿着吸尘器走了进来。人类配合地假装看到了吸尘器。_

“魔墙魔墙！”魔墙人偶吃惊地大叫。

这个小插曲终于吵醒了小智，他睡眼惺忪地坐起：“原来是魔墙人偶啊。”

_旁白：小智又一次睡过头了。不知道未来的某一天，小豪知道了大木博士的夏令营睡过头的人就睡在他的下铺，会作何感想。_

“原来是你！”小豪从床上跳下，有些气恼地叉腰看着小智。

“什么啊？该吃饭了吧。”小智迷迷瞪瞪地换好衣服，终结了这个话题。

_旁白：小智还是一如既往地不知道同伴情绪变化的原因。不知道这个新的伙伴会在第几集和他吵架呢。_

直到吃完早餐，到达博士的研究场地，那个奇怪的声音都没有再次响起。

_旁白：小豪开始怀疑那个声音只是他的幻觉了。遗憾的是，这并不是幻听。_

_旁白：小豪偷偷看了眼身边的小智，他似乎听不到那个声音，这让他倍感欣慰。虽说他们一见如故，但他并不希望小智随时知晓自己的内心活动。_

“这是什么，小豪？”樱木博士满脸疑惑。

“我也不知道。好像是今天早晨开始突然出现的。”小豪如实回答道。

_旁白：这个回答显然不能打消樱木博士的顾虑。他甚至开始打算让小春私下问问小豪有没有惹什么麻烦。_

“博士……”小豪感觉受到了伤害，声音也没了活力。

“抱歉抱歉。”博士连忙道歉。

_旁白：樱木博士知道自己的考虑不周给小豪带来了伤害。他祈祷莲司赶快出现，让他们结束这个尴尬的话题。_

或许是博士的祈祷真的起了作用，神秘声音的话音刚落，莲司真的气喘吁吁地出现在他们面前。

迟到的莲司忙不迭地为大家作自我介绍：“不好意思，路上堵车了。我是助手莲司。”

_旁白：莲司不知道在场的诸位都知道他是莲司。他的介绍显得非常多余。_

莲司尴尬地笑笑。连笑声都被奇怪的声音打断。

_旁白：小智看着莲司乱糟糟的头发，觉得他有点像是长大后的希特隆。他有些得意，那些人肯定没想到，他记得他对战过的每一个道馆馆主。_

_旁白：如果瑟蕾娜听到，大概会哭的。_

“希特隆是谁？瑟蕾娜又是谁？都是什么乱七八糟的。”小豪无奈地抓了抓头发，勉强露出一个微笑。

_旁白：这是一个标准的“挺好颜”。_

小智似乎没有听到神秘声音，回答了小豪的问题，“希特隆是卡洛斯地区密阿雷市道馆的馆主。”

“哦哦。你还认识卡洛斯地区的馆主啊，好厉害。”小豪面无表情地恭维道。

_旁白：小豪强压下因小智对他毫无隐瞒产生的喜悦之情。做得很好，小豪。_

“啊还有一个助手，这是菊菜。”

_旁白：即使樱木博士并不知道现在到底是什么情况，作为在场年龄最大的人的自我认知，让他觉得自己有义务转移话题。 可惜很多事情不像人们看到的那样哦，博士。_

“你现在还要加上自己的点评了吗？”小豪的火气终于上来了。

_旁白：小豪知道神秘声音大概率不会搭理他，但仍努力发表了自己的意见。这种知难而进的精神值得小朋友们学习。_

_旁白：小智又开始了联想。他觉得菊菜有点像长大后的阿笔。为了防止再被提问阿笔是谁，他在脑海中补充道，阿笔是城都地区桧皮镇桧皮道馆的馆主。_

“……所以小智，你能听到这个声音？”小豪提问的声音十分没有底气。

“可以啊。不过我觉得不用介意，我们赶快看看堵车的原因吧。”

_旁白：出人意料的是，小智爽快地承认了。他不想把时间浪费在这种事上。毕竟在把控故事的节奏方面，他的经验大概是在场所有人之和的444倍。_

_旁白：这个数字让一个职业为意大利黑帮的替身使者惊出一身冷汗。_

好在敬业的菊菜小姐迅速找出了堵车事件的罪魁祸首：“城市里有妙蛙草大量出现。”

“妙蛙种子，妙蛙草，妙蛙花，名字里的「妙」不是白叫的，真是充满谜题的小精灵呢。”

_旁白：樱木博士说出了他酝酿许久的俏皮话。他有点担心，人们会拿他和擅长宝可梦川柳的大木博士作对比。你是对的，樱木博士，在粉丝数量上你已经输了。_

“我去调查一下。”小智兴奋不已。

“作为樱木研究所特别研究员的第一次工作。”小豪补充道。

_旁白：小豪把从来电汪的饮食偏好到各个博士的传统艺能全都想了一遍，试图把关于「第一次工作」的黄段子从脑海中赶走。_

“……”小豪最终还是选择了沉默。

“说起来，小智有自己的智能手机吗？”博士再次拯救了小豪。

“智能手机？”

_旁白：显然，阿罗拉居民并不习惯这种便捷通讯工具。小智为被智能手机荼毒的当代青少年作出了榜样。_

拿出手机准备送给小智的博士一时慌了手脚，他深吸一口气，决定还是无视那个声音：“那这个给你。”

待小智道了谢后，他又转向小豪：“小豪也把自己的拿出来吧。”

随后，他拿出两只精灵球，放出了里面的洛托姆，两只洛托姆乖巧地钻进了手机里。

“进去了！”小豪不由惊呼。

_旁白：小豪内心却在大呼糟糕。因为刚刚他又通过「钻」和「进去了」想到了一个黄色笑话。他深知这样下去他的形象迟早会崩坏，如果有什么办法能让那个声音消失就好了。黄牌警告一次，这是子供向动画哦，小豪。_

樱木博士有点想笑，但他维持了一个科学工作者的良好形象，继续说明道：“名字也很直接，就叫手机洛托姆，还有宝可梦图鉴的功能。”

“非常感谢。”小智再次道了谢，和小豪对视了一秒，小豪立即心领神会，“那么赶紧——”

“Let’s go!”

“皮卡丘！”皮卡丘同两人一起跳了起来。

_旁白：终于想起打广告了。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。_

两人来到堵车地带，刚好碰到了正在指挥交通的君莎小姐。

“啊，对了，虽然和妙蛙草没什么关系，不过这个——”君莎小姐向他们展示了火箭队的通缉像。

_旁白：武藏和小次郎的眼睛好像霹雳电球啊。小智想道。只有喵喵的画风还算正常，这套图大概是喵喵拍的。_

“小智你认识他们吗？”小豪有些惊讶，“我在网上看到过，好像说是抢宝可梦的坏家伙什么的。不过会说话的喵喵应该是骗人的吧？”

_旁白：其实小豪也不确定，毕竟看样子这只喵喵还会拍照，如此多才多艺说不定还会造高达呢。_

小智露出了无奈的表情：“嘛，谁一开始都会这样认为呢。”

"因为附近有人看到过他们，我们正在警戒，你们也要小心。"君莎小姐好心地提醒道。

_旁白：其实君莎更想提醒两个男孩似乎有什么奇怪的声音，但她担心这只是自己的幻听。她不想被当成奇怪的阿姨。_

装作什么都没听到的样子，小智和小豪仍满怀感激地答应道：“好的。”

皮卡丘似乎发现了什么情况，他们便逃跑似的离开了君莎小姐的听觉范围，只见有一只妙蛙草正在拼命撞墙。

“像是想前进但前进不了。”

_旁白：为了先发制人，当然神秘声音也可能不是人，小豪说了一句废话。_

“去帮他吧。”小智一边说着一边走上前去。

“不行。”小豪一把拉住了小智的胳膊。

“为什么？”小智不解。

_旁白：为什么？小智有了皮卡丘胳膊却这么软！小豪心底的声音和小智异口同声。顺便插播一则宝可梦小课堂：电流的刺激频率和肌肉的发达程度并无直接关系哦。_

“我们不是在调查妙蛙草大量出现的原因吗？帮了他的话，谜题不就解不开了吗?”

_旁白：小豪皱起眉来，努力让自己看起来没有受到那个声音的干扰。然而他现在蹙得更紧的眉头出卖了他。_

"他遇到困难了，帮他一下不好吗？"小智理所应当地反驳。

“不管三七二十一，就去帮忙是不对的。”小豪拔高了声音，“不能靠自己力量解决困难的宝可梦，不也就那样了吗？”

“什么叫也就那样！”小智也大声争辩。

_（音乐起）_

“帮了他的话，他的生命力会减弱的啊！”

“莫名其妙！我想帮就帮！”

_旁白：两人发生了激烈的争吵，如果他们能稍微注意一下周围，就会发现此刻响起的名为「情深深雨濛濛」的背景音乐是多么突兀。_

“都说了，因为可怜啊、可爱啊、这种情感上的一时冲动去帮助他们，只是人类的自我满足。”

_旁白：小豪一下子把辩论拔高到对人性的分析上了，不愧是才思敏捷的新手保护期角色。_

“管它是自我满足还是什么，我都要去帮他！”小智一把甩开了小豪拉住他的手，走向妙蛙草。

_旁白：他们终于分开了。他们不知道在刚刚的争吵中，他们离得有多近。_

“没关系，我现在就把你托上去。”小智刚靠近妙蛙草，就被后者撞飞了出去，直接落在了小豪脚边。

“你看吧。”

_旁白：小豪的声音温和了很多，他想伸手把小智拉起来……_

“啰嗦，要你管！”

_旁白：神秘声音的话还没说完就被小智打断，看到自己的善意被无视，小豪别扭地梗着脖子不去看小智。他希望小智能在那个声音的引导下主动示弱，但小智只是不高兴地扁着嘴，并不打算说话。_

“是吗？洛奇亚那时候还承认你是我朋友了，看来是我看错人了！”

_旁白：小豪叉着腰，试图表现得自己不是那么需要这段友谊。_

“不做朋友也无所谓。”小智仍在负气。

_旁白：小智对付傲娇总是很有一套。除了小茂、真司这些直接经验，他也从小瞬、乌拉拉身上学到了不少。_

“说到底你也是那种人吗？”

_旁白：小豪自己也不知道那种人是哪种人，但他心里的委屈越积越多，直接表现为他快要哭了。但他强忍着落泪的冲动，他怕小智觉得他娘们唧唧的。_

“你说什么了吗？”小智终于站了起来，他的心情总算差不多平复下来了。

_旁白：这是小智惯用的技俩——装傻充楞。_

“才不是！”小智刚刚熄灭的怒火又有了复燃的迹象。

“够了，我会自己去调查的。”小豪气鼓鼓地说。

“是吗？随你去了！”

_旁白：小智的无所谓态度无疑是火上浇油，小豪大概是不会原谅他了吧。_

“如你所愿！那就随便了！”

“皮卡……”

_旁白：皮卡丘对这种毫无意义的争吵早已司空见惯，疲惫地叹了口气。_

“皮？”

_旁白：皮卡丘似乎发现了什么。哦，原来是妙蛙草利用藤鞭翻越了围墙。这正是缓和气氛的不错契机，皮卡丘真是个颇有手腕的交际花。_

“皮卡丘——！”

那个声音或许是被皮卡丘震慑住了，在小智和小豪跟随妙蛙草来到那间聚集着大量妙蛙草的道馆的途中都没有再度发声。这让小豪倍感轻松。他可不想被声音戳破他们爬上道馆楼顶时由于不可避免的协同合作和肢体接触，他在该死的多巴胺作用下不由自主地脸红心跳的事实；也不想让小智知道他采用单膝下跪的姿势托着小智上去时小心思。

“果然是因为日照比较好才到这里来的吗？”

_旁白：小豪想起了他们作为特别研究员的工作，把各类小情绪暂时压下。_

_旁白：虽然对突然再次出现的声音非常不满，小智和小豪都没有理会。大家都成长为成熟的宝可梦训练家了呢。_

“对了，装成妙蛙草他们那样的话，说不定就能明白他们的心情了。”作为一个行动派，小智立刻趴到了妙蛙草中间，并让皮卡丘假装是花蕾。

“好像有感觉了。真舒服啊！”

_旁白：白痴！小豪在心底骂了一句，不知道是在骂说出有歧义台词的小智还是想歪的自己抑或是会将他的心声吐露的神秘声音。_

小豪挑着眉毛，脸红扑扑地呆立了片刻，终于忍不住和小智趴在了一起。和煦的微风、温暖的阳光、甜美的花香还有身边男孩满足的笑容，这一切都如梦如幻，甚至连那个声音都像不忍打扰这份恬静一般再次消失。直到妙蛙草们纷纷发出光芒。

“这是……进化？”小豪刚说罢，就看到一张大网从天而降。

_旁白：原来是火箭队按下了B键。实际上，这并不是火箭队第一次打断进化了。或许下一次再见到他们时，他们的队服上写的是「B」而不是「R」。_

_（音乐起）_

“既然你诚心诚意地发问了。”

_旁白：虽然并没有人发问，武藏还是如是说道。这大概就是习惯的力量吧。_

“是罚款小鬼头在说话吗？”武藏从热气球上探出头来四下张望，“还是刺刺头小鬼头？”

“我们就大发慈悲地告诉你。”

_旁白：即使小次郎不满被不知哪里冒出的声音打断他们以崭新面貌第一次登场的开场白，也不满武藏毫无大局观念地——_

“什么？你对我不满？”武藏气势汹汹地逼近小次郎。

“没有啊，怎么可能！”

_旁白：小次郎连连摆手，一边说着违心的话，一边思考怎么让武藏把怒火转向喵喵。_

“小次郎，看错你了喵！”

“果然翁。”

_旁白：果然翁看热闹不嫌事大地起哄道。_

果然翁看着三张逐渐变大的脸瑟瑟发抖。

_旁白：好险好险。小次郎心想，待会一定要把午餐时藏起来的三明治吃掉压压惊。_

“武藏你也藏了一块饼干！我看到了！喵喵你分罐头时多给自己添了一勺吧！”看着同伴们黑着脸看向自己，小次郎决定反击。

“武藏你竟然偷藏了我最喜欢的饼干！看我的疯狂乱抓！”

“小次郎你都在胡说什么！”

“你们不要扔我的宝贝瓶盖！”

火箭队三人组打作一团。而下方的小豪正因为第一次看到会说话的喵喵兴奋地拍照。

小智冲着因为内斗摇摇欲坠的热气球大喊：“把妙蛙草他们放了，火箭队！”

_旁白：小智不愧是小智，总是把宝可梦的安危放在第一位。火箭队也不愧是火箭队，一旦遇到小智和皮卡丘，就会放下所有仇恨不顾一切地与之战斗，即使从未取得胜利。_

“听起来好像受虐狂啊喵。”不再与武藏互相疯狂乱抓的喵喵评价道。

“哼。”武藏也找回气势，“这么大量聚集在一起，就好像在说「来抓我们」一样。”

“所以我们抓走是理所当然的。”

“再见了，小鬼头！”

_旁白：火箭队发表了非常精彩的三段论，准备升起热气球离开。但他们知道，这事可不会这么简单。他们早已习惯被打飞了。_

“小次郎，是你习惯了吗？”武藏斜了小次郎一眼。

“不是。我习惯了被穿着熊抱着飞走。”

“还有新鲜的水果和蜂蜜。”

“以及温泉和童偶熊。”

“我好想念穿着熊。”

“我也是。”

“我也。”

_旁白：听着火箭队越来越悲伤的讨论，小智觉得他有些想念在阿罗拉的生活了。本来想喊出口的「慢着」也被咽了下去。_

但这并不影响他的战斗：“皮卡丘，使用铁尾！”

一道金色的闪电划过，皮卡丘划破了网兜，被捉住的妙蛙草们纷纷跳了下来。

_旁白：真是可靠呢皮卡丘。看来火箭队被皮卡丘打败了一千来次也是情有可原的。_

“一千次？”小豪面露不解，“你认识他们多久了？”

“没有一千次！”喵喵感到坂木老大受到了侮辱，“第一千集……”

_旁白：有一股神秘的力量阻止喵喵继续说下去。可怜的喵喵，在和死侍联动这件事上再次输给了皮卡丘。_

“既然这样，我们要贯彻初心，把可恶的皮卡丘抓回来！”火箭队说着便跳下了热气球。

这时，一只大嘴鸥飞过，把一台扭蛋机扔到了三人组面前。

“这就是秘密武器？”

“那得投币才能行吧！”

_旁白：喵喵希望武藏和小次郎不要对他头上的硬币感兴趣，但他的希望随着神秘声音的响起破灭了。_

喵喵被倒着插入了扭蛋机，在两声让他寒毛直竖的「咔嚓」后，他们得到了两个精灵球。

“这里面就是坂木大人亲自挑选的能干的宝可梦吧！”他们迫不及待地想要知道球里是什么。

_旁白：从种族值来看，暴鲤龙和班基拉斯确实比较能干。但在双打模式中，这种组合的相性不是很好呢。_

“Come on!”

旁白：关于球里的宝可梦已经没了悬念，他们的声音显得有气无力。这就是剧透的恶果。

一阵闪光过后，球里果然出现了那两只长得像龙的非龙系宝可梦。坂木老大甚至还贴心地附上了对宝可梦的简单介绍。

_旁白：火箭队等着神秘声音继续对暴鲤龙和班基拉斯夸夸其谈，但那个声音有着观棋不语的原则。_

“不愧是坂木大人！”

“里面的宝可梦真是生龙活虎！”

“攻击开始！”

得知那个声音暂时不会出现了，火箭队立刻开始体验拥有强力宝可梦的乐趣。他们指挥着暴鲤龙和班基拉斯，和皮卡丘展开二对一的对战。小智方数量上的劣势被战斗经验上的优势弥补，双方竟打得难分难解。

“好厉害！”

_旁白：站在一旁观战的小豪不禁赞叹。他对小智的好感度又在不知不觉间上升了。_

_旁白：好在在场其他人类和宝可梦战斗正酣，没有人注意小豪的情感小问题。_

但场上的形势随着战斗时间的增加发生了变化，皮卡丘以一敌二，他的体力渐渐有些不支。在被班基拉斯的石刃打中后，皮卡丘被掀飞出去，径直撞向了地面。

“这样下去不行啊！”小豪有些焦急。

“我知道。”小智飞快地说道，跑向了皮卡丘，“皮卡丘，你没事吧？”

皮卡丘挣扎着想要继续战斗，却以失败告终。这让小智更难过了。

_旁白：小豪此时非常后悔自己没有收复一只宝可梦。他想帮上小智的忙。小智应该是青草、暖阳、圣特安努号的薄荷糖、宝可梦发烧友俱乐部的荣誉徽章，而不是因为不公平对战而面露愁云的无助男孩。_

好在被解救的妙蛙种子们一齐发射了日光束，这在重创了火箭队的同时也给予了小智和皮卡丘喘息的机会。因此，在暴鲤龙和班基拉斯双双使出破坏光线绝招时，小智和皮卡丘毅然决然地挡在了他们面前，阻止火箭队伤害那群无辜的草系宝可梦。

_旁白：在破坏光线的照耀下，小智的背影仿佛镀上了一层圣光。那道圣光又将他张开的双臂，通过角膜、穿过晶状体、映上视网膜、形成电脉冲、最终化为洁白的双翼映在了小豪的心底。他看着因为和皮卡丘的羁绊更加闪闪发光的小智，不禁睁大双眼，似乎这样就能把那个人的身影连同他耀眼的光芒尽数珍藏。随着「上啊」的呐喊，热血和激情终于从他的胸腔溢出，他突然意识到，直到刚才，他都没注意到那个一直喋喋不休的声音。_

“果然那只皮卡丘好厉害。”

_旁白：果然火箭队又被打飞了。他们说了些不重要的话，最后拖着「好讨厌的感觉」的尾音消失在天际。真是久违了呢。_

“突然想起来，我们还没搞清楚那个声音是哪个小鬼头。”天空中隐隐约约传来武藏的声音。

“好讨厌的感觉！”三人再次带着他们的专属离场台词远去。

火箭队离开后不久，妙蛙花们的进化就开始了。沁人心脾的芳香，裹挟着漫天飞舞的花粉，绽放为朵朵鲜花，偶尔驻足于鸟雀之间，诉说着生命的力量。

目睹了这场奇妙的进化盛筵，小智不禁感慨：“宝可梦果然很厉害。”

“嗯好厉害！小智和皮卡丘也是呢！”小豪由衷地夸赞道。

“诶？”

_旁白：小智再次错过了小豪的真情流露。小豪不准备再重复一遍，小智——你和皮卡丘——也很厉害——_

回到樱木研究所，小智和小豪向博士提交了这次妙蛙草大量发生事件的观察记录。

“今天真是高兴啊，看到了进化的瞬间，也和妙蛙草他们成为了朋友！”小智坦率地表达了他的喜悦。

“之前是洛奇亚，今天是妙蛙草吗？真好啊，小智。”博士也为小智感到高兴。

小豪完全不知道博士说了些什么，「朋友」这个字眼出现后他的心就开始躁动不安，而那个会把他的想法赤裸裸摆在小智面前的声音似乎彻底消失了。现在，他需要鼓起勇气。3、2、1，他为自己打气——

“那么……顺便……和我……”

就差一点点了！

“成为朋友吧。”

就从朋友开始做起吧！

不待他脸上的红晕消逝，小智的声音就突然放大：“你在说什么，我们早已是朋友了吧！”

他看着小智近在咫尺的脸，安抚着狂跳不止的心，并试图降低不断飙升的体温。

在小春开锁声响起的瞬间，他们下意识地抱在了一起。

他的心似乎平静了下来。

_旁白：嘘（中日双语）。_


End file.
